diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Hiragi
|english = }} Ryo Hiragi (柊 リョウ Hīragi Ryō) is a hunter that Juri and Yui met at Ryoutei Academy. Appearance Ryo is a handsome young man with somewhat spiky snow white hair and blue eyes. He is lean, but moderately muscular which comes from his hunter training. He usually wears high collar shirts (which are sometimes sleeveless) with either a jacket or a hoodie and dark pants. He wears this with dark running shoes. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket with a slightly unzipped hoodie underneath. Under the hoodie, he wears a white collar shirt with a slightly loosened red school tie and dark shirt underneath that. He wears it with the black uniform pants and dark shoes. Personality Ryo is a somewhat aloof person, usually very calm and collected. Even so, he is a gentle and kind person. He is also intelligent and athletic. He is a gifted hunter and therefore can be a bit cocky when it comes to his hunter abilities. However, he is smart enough to know that he shouldn't overestimate his abilities or underestimate his opponents. He has a strong hatred towards all supernatural creatures especially vampires because of an incident that happened to him during his first hunting mission that almost got himself killed. Whenever he talks to any of the Sakamaki's or any vampire at school, he maintains a calm demeanor when talking to them, retaining some level of civility, but uses veiled insults if they get on his nerves. History Ryo's family have been hunters in Japan for centuries. He is the second oldest child out of three and from a young age was trained to be a hunter alongside his siblings. When he was sixteen, he was accepted into Ryoutei Academy. Relationships Juri Sumeragi When Juri transferred in, he could tell that she was a hunter. After the class was done, he asked if he could talk to her. He asked about why she was here and after she told him, he said he would become her ally/friends and help protect Yui. Yui Komori After hearing about her situation, he said that he would help protect her alongside Juri. Kazuki Amane Ryo and Kazuki have been friends since they were children. They have a bond akin to siblings. Abilities Like Juri, Ryo was trained extensively to be a skilled hunter which is why many of his abilities are similar to hers. Strength He has increased physical strength which is on par with some demons and most vampires. It is purely metaphysical as his body mass did not change. Speed/Reflexes Ryo possesses great speed and reflexes. His intensified speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance are on par with some vampires, demons and some other supernatural creature. Ryo also has impressive stamina, flexibility and dexterity. He can move, jump very high, flip, climb and run incredibly fast without much difficulty or exhaustion. Resilience and Healing Ryo extensive training allowed him to handle more trauma than most humans, without much discomfort or injury. Senses Ryo has a far more enhanced sense of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds normal human which came from harsh training. This also gave him a heightened awareness of his surroundings. This heightened awareness allowed him to know the position of an attacker and fight them without relying on his sight. Other Abilities Also like Juri, as part of his training, Ryo had to be skilled in many martial arts including kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and aikido. Trivia *Hiragi means "Holly." *His foot size is 27 cm. *He is right-handed. *Like Juri, his hunter skills and abilities are similar to that of the Slayers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer but with a few differences. Category:ShadowRyu Kei Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hunters